A Mother's Smile
by Asterxia Sy
Summary: It's Mother's Day! What do Cloud and Denzel have planned? Cloti family fluff, oneshot


A/N: Just some family fluff for all you Cloti fans! Happy Mother's Day everyone!

I DO NOT own Final Fantasy. It belongs to Square Enix.

Another thing, I switch POV constantly with this piece, sorry if that's confusing!

**A Mother's Smile**

Denzel woke early, his bright blue eyes shimmering with excitement. It was Mother's Day, the bar would be closed all day and all deliveries postponed. Today, as Cloud had said, was Tifa's day. He threw the covers off, jumped out of bed and eagerly dived into his hiding place of choice to retrieve Tifa's present. He crawled out from under the bed a few seconds later, blowing dust off the brightly colored package. He beamed, it had taken him a few months, strings of curses he had learned from Cid and constant help from Cloud to finish it but seeing Tifa's smile when she opened it would make it all worth the trouble. He quickly ran to the bathroom to brush his teeth, clutching the present tightly.

His trip to the bathroom done, Denzel started quietly down the hallway, peeking into his parents' room. Thankfully, he saw Tifa's sleeping figure tucked neatly between the sheets. However, the chocobo spikes could not be seen next to her ebony locks. Denzel frowned. He knew that Cloud had been out late last night, delivering last minute Mother's Day gifts, was it possible he didn't make it home? Fear gripped the little boy's heart, until a delicious smell wafted by his nose. The fear dissipated. Cloud was home all right, and cooking the only thing he knew how to, pancakes.

* * *

Cloud yawned as he flipped the perfectly browned hotcake in the pan. It was early, and he could have used a few hours more sleep especially since he had gotten home late the previous night, but somehow he had been able to drag himself (quietly, he hoped) out of bed to make breakfast. He smiled, imagining Tifa's expression of surprise when she came down the stairs. He reached down into his pocket, grunting in satisfaction as his fingers hit the small box. _I can't wait to see Tifa's face when she opens this. _He thought, yawning again. He had just added the pancake to the growing stack next to him when he heard a creak. He whirled around and grinned to see the horrified face of his son.

"Oops." Denzel whispered. He looked at his father sheepishly.

Cloud put a finger to his lips and motioned the boy to him. Denzel tiptoed over to the taller man, still clutching the present. Cloud motioned to it.

"Is that it?" he whispered.

Denzel nodded. "Yup!"

Cloud took out the box in his pocket and handed it to his son. "Here, put them both on the table."

Denzel grinned, turning to the table as Cloud poured another cup of batter on the pan.

* * *

Tifa woke to rays of sunlight playing on her face. She groaned, turning to avert her eyes and pulled the covers closer. Reluctantly she opened her eyes again, smiling as she remembered the date.

"Good morning Cloud." She said, turning to face her husband…who wasn't there.

A look of confusion crossed Tifa's face. She clearly remembered Cloud coming home last night, unless she had just dreamt it? A loud clang coming from the kitchen answered her question.

Tifa giggled. _Aww… those two are so sweet._ She thought, getting out of bed.

* * *

Cloud and Denzel stood frozen in terror, watching the fallen bowl spin on the floor. There was no way that Tifa couldn't have heard that unless she was deaf, which she wasn't. The two sighed, looks of defeat on their faces. Cloud looked at his son as if to say, _Well, we tried._ Denzel smiled slightly and bent down to pick up the bowl.

The second creak of the morning was heard and the two boys turned to see Tifa at the bottom of the stairs, concealing a grin behind her hand.

Denzel laughed and ran to hug his mother. "Happy Mother's Day Mom!" He cried.

Tifa bent down to hug the boy hard. "Thank you Denzel! You two are so sweet!"

Denzel felt himself being lifted away from Tifa and he twisted his head to glare at his father. "Dad!" he pouted.

Cloud smiled, his blue eyes twinkling. "My turn."

Tifa giggled and turned to her childhood friend, her garnet eyes sparkling. Denzel found the floor again and watched his parents, rolling his eyes.

Cloud ignored him, pulling his wife close, their lips touching. The two smiled when they heard Denzel's expression of disgust.

Cloud broke the kiss and looked at Tifa, Mako blue meeting ruby. "Happy Mother's Day Tifa."

Tifa grinned. "Thank you Cloud."

Denzel sighed. "Okay, are you done yet?"

The couple turned to look at their son. "Yes, Denzel."

"Good, because mom has to open my present."

Tifa was ushered to the table where the pancakes sat with syrup and milk. Denzel thrust the package into Tifa's hands. "Open it!"

"Alright, I'm opening it." Tifa announced, carefully peeling away the tape. She opened the box and gasped in surprise. Inside sat a hand sewn stuffed Moogle, perfect to the little bon-bon on it's head. Tifa felt tears forming around her eyes. "Denzel, it's so cute! Did you make it all by yourself?"

Denzel blushed. "Well, Cloud helped."

Tifa shot a confused look at the blond man. "Cloud? I didn't know you could sew!"

Cloud's face mimicked that of his son's. "My mom taught me."

Tifa's smile brightened the room and she hugged the plush toy. "Thank you Denzel, it's wonderful."

Denzel beamed and turned to his father. "Your turn dad."

Cloud walked over to the table and picked up the small black box. "Here Tifa."

Tifa grasped the box and slowly lifted the lid. The sight that met her caused the still tears to fall from her eyes. Gently she lifted the necklace out from the box. It was a green materia pendant, elegantly wrapped with silver coils. She turned to Cloud, a look of wonder on her tear-stained face. "Holy?" she whispered.

Cloud nodded and was almost knocked backward from the hug that Tifa gave him.

"It's beautiful Cloud." She said, her face glowing. "Thank you."

Cloud gently brushed the tears from her face. "Your welcome, Tifa."

Tifa looked at her family. "I love you both so much!"

* * *

Cetran green eyes and Mako blue ones drank in the sight of the happy family below them.

"Now that's better, isn't it?"

"Yeah, Cloud finally broke the shell. Man am I gonna miss teasing him though."

A familiar giggle. "I suppose." A gloved hand grasped one adorned with bangles.

Aerith and Zack smiled at their friends. "Happy Mother's Day Tifa."

* * *

A/N: End! I love this family don't you? Oh, does anyone recognize the pendant? It's the one they sell on the Square Enix online store. It's so pretty, I want it so bad! Why must everything be so expensive? Sorry if it seems rushed at the end, I just wrote it this morning and I'm supposed to be studying so I can celebrate Mother's Day later... Anyway, I'll stop rambling now, thanks for reading and Happy Mother's Day again!


End file.
